Kunci adalah Benda Penting yang Harus Selalu Kau Bawa!
by meshi-chan
Summary: "Kunci itu harus selalu dibawa kapan saja, kau tahu tidak!" "Gin-san, kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu ketika kau juga terkunci diluar, sama seperti KITA SEMUA!" Pelajaran yang bisa diambil setelah peristiwa ini ialah, kunci merupakan benda sangat penting. Sekalipun kunci itu adalah kunci milik seorang guru, Sakata Gintoki atau lebih akrab dipanggil Ginpachi-sensei. Modern!AU


Karena Kunci itu Benda Kecil jadi Harus Selalu Kau Bawa Kemana-mana!

Disclaimer : I do not own anything in this story. Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki, sementara tim-tim yang disebutkan dibawah ini juga milik pemilik mereka semata. Fan fiksi ini hanyalah untuk hiburan semata.

Summary : "Kunci itu harus selalu dibawa kapan saja, kau tahu tidak?!" "Gin-san, kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu ketika kau juga terkunci diluar, sama seperti KITA SEMUA!" Pelajaran yang bisa diambil setelah peristiwa ini ialah, kunci merupakan benda sangat penting. Sekalipun kunci itu adalah kunci kamar apartemen milik seorang guru, Sakata Gintoki atau lebih akrab dipanggil Ginpachi-sensei. Modern!AU.

A/N : Saya tahu kok kalau di modern!canon-nya (pas Gintoki jadi guru kelas 3-Z) dia dipanggilnya 'Ginpachi-sensei', tetapi saya maunya tetap Gintoki gimana dong/dibuang.

EDIT : 05/05/2015/0:05

oh dan Happy Birthday, Hijikata-san! Walaupun fanfic ini bukan untukmu...

* * *

Hari itu termasuk hari yang tergolong dingin. Karena dingin, tidak heran bila ada tiga orang remaja tampaknya sedang bermalas-malasan di sebuah apartemen berukuran 2LDK* tersebut. Kaki ketiga remaja itu berada di dalam _kotatsu_ yang hangat, di atas meja itu terdapat beberapa kertas berserakan dan beberapa buku, serta dua bungkus sukonbu yang sudah lenyap isinya.

"Aku mengizinkan kalian menggunakan rumahku untuk menulis surat proposal masuk ke universitas yang kalian inginkan, lho. Bukan untuk menggunakan _kotatsu_ hangatku dan bermalas-malasan!" tegur pria bersurai abu-abu yang keluar dari dapur, sendok kayu di tangan kanan sementara majalah komik _JUMP_ di tangan kiri.

"Kasihanilah kami, _danna._ Kita sudah mengerjakan proposal ini dari tadi pagi... Otak kita lelah. Bocah di sebelahku juga tampaknya telah terbakar otaknya padahal aku yakin isinya kosong." Ujar salah satu remaja yang memiliki rambut coklat pasir yang mengenakan penutup mata berwarna merah dengan mata yang selalu ia kenakan bila tidur.

Merasa diejek, remaja perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya melancarkan tinjunya kearah pemuda di sebelahnya yang menghindar dengan mudah, dan melancarkan tendangan ke arah perempuan itu melalui bawah kotatsu. "Diam kau, dasar bocah sadis! Otakmu juga sebenarnya tidak ada isinya!" gertak remaja perempuan berambut merah itu dengan kesal.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Kalau mau adu jotos jangan disini. Lapangan di bawah luas. Kalau kalian adu jotos disini, pria tua yang tinggal diatas kita akan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya lagi seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku takut kalau atapnya roboh seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu." Tegur pemuda yang mengenakan kacamata sambil membaca sebuah majalah, berusaha keras untuk menghiraukan adu mulut dan adu jotos yang sedang terjadi di seberangnya.

"Pattsuan, kau tahu mereka berdua tidak akan mendengarkanmu, bukan? Daripada kau membaca majalah yang tidak membantumu mendapatkan inspirasi untuk proposalmu, pergi saja ke toko _kusobaba_ itu di seberang atau _konbini_ terdekat untuk membeli bento beku." Perintah pria bersurai abu-abu itu sambil berjalan kembali ke dapur, menghindar dari lemparan sebuah buku tebal yang diarahkan kepadanya.

"OTSU-CHAN ITU SELALU MENJADI INSPIRASIKU TAHU!" bentak pemuda yang dipanggil 'Pattsuan' tadi. Walaupun dia berkata seperti itu, ia beranjak dari _kotatsu_ hangat yang sedari tadi ia tempati, berjalan menuju _genkan_ * dan meraih sepatunya dari berada di rak.

"Kagura-chan, Okita-san—ah, kalian berdua pasti tidak akan bisa mendengarku, aku belikan kalian bento yang biasa ya." Ujar pemuda itu sambil mengenakan sepatu dan meraih jaketnya sebelum mengambil salah satu kunci yang berada diatas rak sepatu dan berjalan keluar kamar apartemen.

* * *

Shimura Shinpachi menutup pintu apartemen yang ia tempati dari tadi pagi. Hari ini, ia dan kedua teman sekelasnya, berkumpul di rumah wali kelasnya untuk mendapatkan bimbingan bagaimana cara untuk menulis proposal agar diterima masuk ke universitas yang mereka inginkan. Walaupun gol pertama mereka adalah meminta bimbingan, pada akhirnya sang guru, pria berambut abu-abu berantakan bernama Sakata Gintoki itu tidak membantu ketiga remaja itu sama sekali.

" _Danna, kalau saya menulis 'Kalian harus menerimaku karena kalau tidak, saya tidak mengetahui apa-apa bila Bapak dan Ibu menderita kesakitan yang amat sangat beberapa hari kemudian' begitu, boleh tidak?"_

" _Inovatif sekali, Souichiro-kun. Masukkan itu ke dalam amplop dan segera kirim."_

 _INOVATIF DARIMANANYA? KAU AKAN DICARI POLISI KARENA TINDAK KRIMINAL INI!_ Shinpachi ingat berteriak di dalam hati. Ia bersyukur karena berhasil merebut dan membuang surat itu dari genggaman salah satu temannya, Okita Sougo, sebelum kerusakan terjadi.

Temannya yang lain, serta satu-satunya perempuan di dalam ruangan itu, Kagura, juga sama saja. Ia hendak mengirim sebuah surat serta satu paket sukonbu sebagai 'hadiah'. Shinpachi juga berhasil merebut surat serta paket dari Kagura sebelum sempat dikirim. Guru mereka hanya duduk di _pantry_ , tangan kanan adalah komik _JUMP_ sementara tangan kirinya sedang memancing kotoran hidungnya, benar-benar menghiraukan situasi di sekelilingnya. _Kenapa orang ini menjadi guru, sih?!_ Batin Shinpachi kesal.

Shinpachi hendak berjalan keluar dari pintu utama apartemen bernama 'Oedo' itu ketika ia berpas-pasan dengan seseorang yang ia kenal. Seseorang itu adalah salah satu penghuni kamar apartemen di seberang rumah Sakata Gintoki, Kondo Isao. Pria dengan badan besar itu merupakan salah satu petugas pemadam kebakaran, serta _stalker_ daripada Shimura Tae.

"Ah, adik ipar—maksudku, Shinpachi-kun! Kebetulan sekali, bertemu denganmu disini! Mau kemana?" tanya pria berjanggut tipis dan berbadan besar (menyerupai seekor gorilla, pikir Shinpachi) dengan nada ramah.

"Kondo-san, kau tadi memanggilku adik ipar kan ya?" tanya Shinpachi sambil menatap pria berumur 30 tahunan di hadapannya. Mendengar nada tajam di suara pemuda SMA itu, Kondo langsung menggeleng cepat. Kakak beradik Shimura kalau marah itu seram.

Shinpachi menghela napas, memaklumi perkataan yang keluar dari pria yang selain bekerja sebagai pemadam kebakaran, juga bekerja sebagai instruktor klub Judo paruh waktu di sekolah mereka. Sambil mendorong pintu depan, pemuda itu menjawab,

"Gin-san memintaku menjadi _errand boy_ untuk membelikan bento beku untuknya, Kagura-chan, dan Okita-san—tunggu kenapa tadi aku tidak menolak?!" bentak Shinpachi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya ketika ia sadar apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Shinpachi menaruh tangannya di mukanya, merasa lelah dan heran kenapa ia tidak menolak titah wali kelasnya tadi.

"Oh, kalau begitu, aku temani." Ucap Kondo sambil mengekori pemuda berkacamata itu masuk ke _konbini_ sebelum pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti sejenak, mengeluarkan suara 'Ah' pelan dengan ekspresi seakan-akan ia telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Membutuhkan waktu 30 detik bagi Shinpachi untuk mengingat apa yang ia lupakan, sebuah hal yang penting. Krusial. Kebutuhan pokok primer dalam istilah ekonomi.

"DOMPETKU KETINGGALAN!" raung Shinpachi.

* * *

"Lho, itu dompetnya Shinpachi, bukan?" tanya Kagura ketika melihat sebuah dompet tergeletak di meja _kotatsu_. Pemuda di sebelahnya menengok ke gadis berambut merah itu sebelum kembali melihat kearah televisi sambil berkata,

"Sudahlah, China. Tidak usah dipikirkan. Mungkin isi dompetnya hanya ada 300 yen saja" ucap Okita Sougo dengan nada cuek sambil menopang dagu dan menonton acara televisi. Pemuda bersurai cokelat pasir itu menatap dengan bosan layar televisi di depannya dan berkali-kali memencet _remote_ , menggonta-ganti _channel_ sebelum sesuatu muncul di layar sehingga membuatnya tertarik.

" _Danna,_ lihat. Mereka akan segera meluncurkan salah satu maskot balon raksasa _Yomiuri Giants_ * secara langsung." Panggil Sougo sambil menengok ke belakang.

Gintoki berjalan dari dapur dan duduk di sofa di belakang _kotatsu_ , perhatiannya langsung menuju kearah televisi. Kebetulan malam ini ada pertandingan baseball antara tim Tokyo Yomiuri Giants dan _Saitama Seibun Lions*_ di Tokyo Dome* yang kebetulan terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari kompleks apartemen milik Sakata Gintoki.

"Mungkin akan menjadi berita besar apabila tali balon raksasa maskot dari tim _Kyojin*_ itu putus dan balon raksasa itu terbang ke arah kota, bukan?" ucap Kagura sambil mengupas jeruk di tangannya. Kepalanya ia tidurkan di meja _kotatsu_ , diatas kertas-kertas proposal yang gagal ia tulis.

Gintoki baru saja akan membalas perkataan gadis berambut merah itu sebelum pintu kamar apartemennya terbuka,

"Kami pulang—" sapaan dari Shimura Shinpachi mendadak dipotong oleh sebuah suara lain,

"Oi, Yorozuya! Kau berhutang 2000 yen kepadaku!" sahut sebuah suara yang berasal dari _genkan_ , suara milik Kondo Isao. Pria berbadan besar itu membawa dua kantung plastik dan menaruhnya di meja _pantry_.

"Hah, dasar gorilla berisik. Beberapa hari lalu kau dan si mayones mengambil pisang serta satu botol mayones dari tokoku dan meninggalkan pesan bahwa kau akan _kasbon_ , bukan? Kita anggap saja harga pisang dan sebotol mayones itu 2000 yen jadi aku tidak punya hutang kepadamu!" balas Gintoki dengan nada santai. Pernyataannya itu membuat dirinya menjadi korban lemparan sebuah kaleng bir yang mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

"Aku tidak percaya orang yang tidak mengerti matematika sepertimu menjadi guru. Aku merasa kasihan kepada murid-muridmu sekarang." ucap sebuah suara yang juga sangat _familiar_ . Bau khas puntung rokok yang berasal dari ruang _genkan_ tercium hingga ruang tamu. Dari suara dalam dan bau khas rokok, ketiga penghuni ruangan yang sedang menonton televisi tidak perlu tahu siapa gerangan pendatang itu.

"Berisik sekali kau, Ogushi-kun. Harga mayones sekarang sedang tinggi, tahu. Itu semua karena kau memborong semua mayones di toko di seluruh kota. Persediaan menipis, produksi tidak jalan sehingga harga pun melonjak naik." Komentar Gintoki _ngasal_ sambil membuka kaleng bir yang tadi mendarat telak di kepalanya.

"Kau mengomel seperti ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang protes kalau harga sembako naik saja." Ejek si pemilik suara, seorang pria berambut hitam dengan puntung rokok menghiasi mulutnya, dengan nama Hijikata Toushiro. Hijikata berjalan dan duduk di kursi _pantry_ yang menghadap ke televisi.

" _Aree,_ Hijikata-san? Kau belum mati? Oh iya, dimana kakakku?" tanya Sougo sambil memutar badannya, sehingga ia menghadap pria yang berprofesi sebagai polisi itu. Mendengar pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulut pemuda yang dikenal akan kesadisannya, Hijikata meremas bungkus rokok di tangannya dengan kesal, sebelum menjawab dengan nada tenang yang dipaksakan (dan gagal),

"Kau saja sana yang mati, dasar Sougo sialan. Kalau mau mati jangan mengajak orang lain. Sementara untuk kakakmu, Mitsuba ada janji mendadak dengan editornya di kantor penerbit. Ia juga memintaku untuk menyampaikan pesan untukmu bahwa ia tidak akan pulang hari ini, dan menganjurkan sebaiknya kau menginap di tempatku dan Kondo-san." Jawab Hijikata. Sougo hanya mengeluarkan suara, 'heeh', dan memutar badannya untuk menonton televisi kembali.

"Gin-san, bentonya aku panaskan satu-satu di _microwave_ , ya." Panggil Shinpachi dari dapur.

"Masukkan saja semua ke oven, Pattsuan. Kalau di _microwave_ terlalu lama nanti. Kau tidak akan bisa melihat _Kyojin_ mengalahkan Lions di pertandingan ini!" seru Gintoki sambil memperbesar volume televisi.

"Bicara apa kau, Yorozuya? Tentu saja Lions akan menang!" sahut Kondo yang duduk di sebelah Gintoki dengan nada percaya diri. "Aku yakin pertandingan ini akan berjalan seperti plot di komik olahraga _JUMP_!"

"TAHU APA KAU SOAL PLOT KOMIK OLAHRAGA JUMP, HAH?! MAU BERANTEM YA?!" balas Gintoki yang entah mengapa mendadak meninggikan suaranya yang diselimuti kekesalan, membuat Kondo terkejut. Lho? Memangnya perkataannya tadi mengandung unsur 'AYO BERANTEM!' ya? Kenapa tiba-tiba pria di depannya mengajak berantem? Pikir Kondo heran.

Gintoki dan Kondo tiba-tiba mulai beradu mulut tentang tim mana yang lebih kuat kendati pertandingan belum dimulai, seperti hal-nya dua anak kecil bertengkar tentang mobil-mobilan milik siapa yang lebih kencang, padahal dimainkan saja belum. Sougo dan Kagura menghiraukan perang adu mulut yang terjadi di belakang mereka, dan memilih untuk mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke layar saja.

"Oi, sadis. Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?" tanya Kagura tiba-tiba. Gadis itu mengambil jeruk dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya, mengarahkan perhatiannya ke pemuda yang merupakan teman sekelas sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Kalau aku menjelaskan padamu sekalipun, kau tidak akan mengerti karena isi otakmu hanyalah makanan dan sukonbu." Jawab Sougo santai, ia melirik kearah gadis di sebelahnya dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang awalnya tenang dan bosan menjadi kesal dan marah. Gadis itu meraih kulit jeruk terdekat dan mulai melemparinya kearah rivalnya diikuti oleh teriakan, "SADIS BODOH! AKU YAKIN ISI OTAKMU ITU JUGA HANYALAH KUMPULAN BENANG WOL KUSUT!" Dalam waktu singkat, kedua pihak saling melempar kulit jeruk kearah satu sama lain. Pertarungan tidak dapat terhindari.

Shinpachi menggeleng pelan melihat aksi dua temannya. Ia akan masuk kembali ke dalam _kotatsu_ sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik diluar jendela. Matanya membesar ketika ia mengetahui apa yang berhasil menangkap perhatiannya,

"A-AAHH! GIABYI-KUN* TERBANG!" seru Shinpachi sambil menunjuk balon maskot raksasa itu di luar jendela. Seruan Shinpachi membuat para penghuni ruangan seketika menegok dan bergerak menuju jendela dengan cepat. Benarlah, balon raksasa dengan bentuk seperti kelinci berwarna oranye dan mengenakan baju bertuliskan 'Yomiuri Giants' dengan nomor punggung 333, itu sedang terbang melayang dari arah stadium tempat dimana pertandingan tadi harusnya dilaksanakan. Pemandangan ini lantas membuat keenam penghuni ruangan tersebut tertawa kencang.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA BENERAN LEPAS!" tawa Gintoki terpingkal-pingkal sambil menunjuk kearah jendela. Reaksi yang lain juga sama saja, mereka juga tertawa meledak melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Ayo kita semua keatas! Pemadangan ini tidak boleh dilewatkan!" ajak Kondo sambil berlari kearah _genkan_ , dan mulai mengenakan sepatunya dan membuka pintu keluar. Semuanya mengangguk setuju dan mulai berjalan kearah _genkan_.

"Kagura-chan! Tolong bawa kuncinya!" seru Shinpachi sambil berlari keluar apartemen. Gadis dengan iris berwarna biru laut itu menyahut,

"Gin-chan! Kuncinya jangan lupa!" seru Kagura sambil memakai sepatunya dengan paksa dan berlari keluar, menyusul yang lain yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu.

"Pattsuan! Kuncinya!" seru Gin, sambil menutup pintu rumahnya dan berlari ke tangga yang mengarah kepada atap.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul 20.00, tersisa waktu 15 menit 58 detik sebelum kelima laki-laki dan satu perempuan itu menyadari bahwa tidak ada satupun dari mereka membawa kunci dari sebuah pintu elektronik. Pintu yang akan secara otomatis terkunci dengan sendirinya bila ditutup dan harus dibuka menggunakan kunci bila hendak dibuka dari luar kamar apartemen.

Singkat kata, mereka akan terkunci di luar.

* * *

"Untung saja balon itu berhasil dikempiskan sebelum bisa terbang lebih jauh lagi." komentar Shinpachi sambil menuruni tangga, rombongannya yang lain mengikutinya di belakang.

"Kotak tertawaku habis ketika balon itu menabrak lantai 7 sebuah apartemen. Aku sangat yakin ponsel Ogushi-kun berdering hebat karena anak buahnya panik dan membutuhkan bantuannya di TKP." Ucap Gintoki sambil menoleh kearah Hijikata yang berjalan di belakangnya, yang diajak bicara hanya menggigit puntung rokok yang menghiasi mulutnya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Sekarang aku lapar! Ayo segera makan lalu tidur!" seru Kagura dengan bersemangat, kedua tangan gadis berambut merah itu terangkat ke atas. Waktu memang sudah menunjukkan waktu makan malam sesi dua untuk perutnya, tak heran bila ia lapar bukan?

"Di pikiranmu itu memang hanya ada makan dan tidur, China. Aku tidak heran." Jelas Sougo sambil berlari terlebih dahulu dari Kagura yang mulai menampakkan ekspresi kesal dan marah di wajahnya. Kagura tidak membuang waktu untuk mengejar rivalnya, melompati 5 anak tangga sekaligus sebelum berlari mengejar pemuda berambut coklat pasir yang telah berlari di koridor.

"Kalian kalau mau berlari di koridor, jangan terlalu berisik. Para tetangga akan terganggu dan aku akan mendapat komplain, untuk kesepuluh kalinya dalam bulan ini." Ujar Kondo, berusaha melerai kedua pelajar yang sudah mulai bergulat dan menindih satu sama lain di lantai koridor apartemen 5 lantai tersebut.

"Nah, Kagura-chan. Kuncinya dimana? Lemparkan kesini." Seru Shinpachi sambil menyodorkan tangannya kearah temannya yang sedang duduk di atas pemuda malang yang wajahnya kini mencium lantai semen itu. Gadis yang ditagih kunci itu hanya merespon dengan memiringkan kepalanya dengan senyum polos terukir di wajahnya.

"Aku tidak memegang kuncinya. Aku kira kau menyuruh Gin-chan." Jawab Kagura sambil menunjuk sang wali kelas yang memasang wajah tidak semangat yang berdiri di belakangnya. Pria itu terdiam sebentar sebelum merogoh kantung jaketnya dan memperlihatkan isi kantung jaketnya. Kosong.

"Aku pikir kau yang membawa kuncinya, Pattsuan." Ucap Gintoki dengan nada santai.

Hening sejenak. Satu detik.

Sepuluh detik.

"HEI! ITU BERARTI KITA TERKUNCI DI LUAR BUKAN?!" raung Shinpachi saat menyadari kesalahan yang telah terjadi. Kelima orang yang mengekorinya juga baru menyadari apa yang terjadi sambil mengeluarkan suara 'Ah.' Pelan.

"BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH MEMINTA TOLONG DIRIMU UNTUK MEMBAWA KUNCINYA, KAGURA-CHAN?!" "AKU SUDAH MEMINTAMU UNTUK MEMBAWANYA, GIN-CHAN!" "BUKANKAH YANG BIASANYA BERTANGGUNG JAWAB UNTUK HAL SEPERTI INI ADALAH SHINPACHI?!" Argumen panas antara wali kelas dan kedua siswanya pecah. Ketiganya saling menuduh dan menyalahkan satu sama lain, sama seperti insiden di toko kelontong Yorozuya, tempat ketiganya bekerja sebagai paruh waktu, ketika dua kotak yang berisi telur pecah dan ketiganya menyatakan diri mereka tidak bersalah.

"Sudahlah, kalian bertiga tidak ada meninggalkan oven menya—wah! Ada bau gosong!" komentar Kondo sambil menutup hidungnya ketika bau asap serta sesuatu yang hangus terbakar seakan-akan melewati dirinya. Ia menghiraukan seseorang yang menyerukan, _'kau yakin itu bukan bau badanmu, Kondo-san?'_ dan melihat ada asap yang keluar dari bagian bawah pintu apartemen dengan nomor 326 tersebut. Oh, di dalam apartemen itu memang ada sesuatu yang terbakar. Pasti.

"Oi, _megane_. Kau tadi menghangatkan bento yang kita belikan dengan oven ya?" tanya Hijikata dengan nada curiga kearah pemuda berkacamata yang sedang dalam proses mengguncangkan tubuh gurunya. Muka Shinpachi tiba-tiba memucat dan melampiaskan amarahnya ke gurunya, kedua tangannya mencengkram pundak Gintoki dan mengguncangkannya berkali-kali. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas bawa terdapat busa keluar dari sisi mulut Gintoki.

"SIAPA YANG TADI MENYURUHKU MEMASUKKANNYA KE DALAM OVEN DASAR ORANG SESAT! SEKARANG OVENMU GOSONG TAHU?!" geram Shinpachi dengan nada marah dan frustasi yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"A-Aku akan mencari _obaachan_ dan meminta kunci serep!" seru Kagura sambil berlari menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Entah kenapa Sougo tiba-tiba berlari mengejarnya, mengikuti gadis berambut merah itu menuruni tangga.

"Aku baru ingat _kusobaba_ itu menutup tokonya awal hari ini, ia berkata ingin melayat ke makam suaminya.. Ia sudah tidak bisa diandalkan lagi." Komentar Gintoki sambil merapikan jaketnya yang sempat berantakan karena diremas dan diguncang-guncangkan oleh Shinpachi yang marah.

"Apa tidak satupun dari kalian punya kunci serep di tubuh kalian?" tanya Hijikata sambil merogoh saku celananya, berharap menggunakan sesuatu untuk pengganti kunci. Sayangnya nihil.

Shinpachi menggeleng, "Gin-san tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk itu. Kunci untuk kamar apartemen ini hanya ada dua, dan dua-duanya tertinggal di dalam ruangan." Jelas Shinpachi sambil menunjuk pintu di depannya.

"Makanya, sudah kukatakan berkali-kaii, kunci itu harus selalu dibawa kapan saja, Pattsuan! Aku kira aku sudah mengajarkanmu untuk selalu mengingatnya!" seru Gintoki sambil menoleh kearah Shinpachi. Perkataannya dibalas dengan cengkraman di kerah jaketnya oleh sang murid, yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah gurunya dengan ekspresi seram dan berkata,

"Ginpachi-sensei. Anda tidak berhak berkata seperti itu ketika Anda juga terkunci diluar, sama seperti KITA SEMUA!" seru Shinpachi sambil berteriak di dekat telinga guru malang itu. _Pernyataan Gorilla itu memang benar, kakak beradik Shimura memang seram kalau marah. Yah, kakaknya 20 kali lipat lebih menyeramkan, sih.._ pikir Gintoki sambil melirik kearah lain, tidak memandang Shinpachi.

"Apa yang bisa lakukan sekarang, ya? Pasti akan lama kalau menunggu Kagura-chan kembali... Itupun aku ragu dia akan kembali dengan kunci serep.." ucap Shinpachi, yang sudah cukup tenang, sambil mengangkat pot tanaman di sebelah pintu masuk, berharap ada kunci tersembunyi.

"Hei, aku dengar Hedoro-san, tetangga sebelahmu, sedang pergi keluar kota. Bagaimana kalau kita memanjat masuk ke rumahnya melalui jendela kecil yang ia pasang sendiri di atas itu, masuk ke kamarnya lalu menggunakan balkonnya untuk lompat ke balkonmu?" usul Hijikata yang berjalan keluar dari kamar apartemennya (yang berada di seberang kamar apartemen Gintoki) sambil membawa sebuah palu.

"Oh, boleh juga usulanmu, Ogushi-kun. Kalau begitu aku naik ke pundakmu lalu—"

"OI! KALIAN BERDUA ITU DETEKTIF DI KEPOLISIAN DAN SEORANG GURU, BUKAN?! KALIAN ITU CONTOH WARGA NEGARA YANG BAIK DI MATA MASYARAKAT! JANGAN MERUSAK CITRA PEKERJAAN KALIAN LEBIH LANJUT!" raung Shinpachi, menabrak jatuh kedua pria yang akan melakukan tindak kriminal dengan memecahkan kaca jendela tetangga mereka sendiri. Kedua pria itu terjatuh dengan mendarat di pantat mereka, terlebih dahulu. Kasus terburuk bagi mereka mungkin hanyalah diare.

Sementara Hijikata dan Gintoki mengaduh berjamaah, Shinpachi mendapati Kondo sedang duduk dengan satu kaki, sebuah rak laci di pangkuannya, dan tampaknya sedang mencoba memasukkan beberapa kunci ke dalam lubang kunci pintu tersebut.

"Kondo-san, itu kunci darimana?" tanya Shinpachi sambil mengamati rak laci di pangkuan Kondo. Pemuda itu sangat curiga dengan beberapa kunci dengan yang diberi label dengan tulisan 'ST3', ia mulai bertanya-tanya apakah 'ST' adalah inisial 'Shimura Tae', nama kakaknya serta kunci-kunci dengan label tersebut adalah kunci rumahnya. Bila iya, Shinpachi takkan heran bila Kondo terkadang dengan seramnya tiba-tiba muncul di ruang tamu rumahnya atau di halaman belakang.

 _Ah, sudahlah. Yang itu kita urusi nanti saja. Sekarang kita harus menyelamatkan bento gosong itu dan masuk ke dalam apartemen. DI LUAR DINGIN SEKALI!_ Batin Shinpachi berteriak. Ia berjongkok di sebelah Kondo dan menawarkan diri untuk memegang rak lacinya dengan senyum 'polos' di wajahnya, membuat Kondo terharu akan kebaikan hati sang pria yang sering dilabeli sebagai _tsukkomi_ oleh orang-orang serta calon adik iparnya (Kondo selalu memanggilnya dalam hati).

Kondo tidak tahu bahwa dibalik senyuman itu tersembunyikan pikiran tentang ribuan macam cara untuk mengirim seekor gorilla yang lari dari kebun binatang setempat dan membuatnya dikirim kembali ke tempat penangkaran gorilla. Atau lebih baik, ke Afrika.

Hijikata dan Gintoki? Keduanya duduk di koridor. Hijikata sedang memainkan ponselnya, sementara Gintoki membaca komik _JUMP_ yang entah darimana ia dapatkan. Keduanya tidak ada niat untuk membantu sama sekali.

* * *

Setelah percobaan beberapa kunci, keduanya berhasil menemukan kunci yang pas dan segera membuka pintu kamar apartemen milik Gintoki. Hanya untuk disambut oleh gumpalan asap yang berasal dari oven. Shinpachi dan Kondo masuk ke dalam, diikuti oleh Hijikata dan si pemilik rumah. Sebagai seorang pemadam kebakaran yang baik, yang Kondo lakukan pertama kali adalah menyemprot oven tersebut dengan sebuah _fire extinguisher_ yang ia ambil dari koridor.

Shinpachi membuka oven dan menarik keluar beberapa benda (perlu diketahui bahwa bento gosong itu tidak bisa disebut sebagai makanan lagi, hampir menyerupai masakan milik seorang Shimura Tae) gosong lalu menghela napas sedih.

"Aah.. Tidak ada makanan sekarang.." keluh Shinpachi sambil membuang bento gosong itu ke tempat sampah. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Gin-san? Makan malam kita hangus lho." Lapor Shinpachi, menoleh kearah yang punya rumah. Sang pemilik rumah duduk _lesehan_ di sofa sambil membaca _JUMP_ , sebelum menoleh kearah muridnya.

"Di lemari di atas kulkas sepertinya ada beberapa ramen instan, dan jumlahnya cukup untuk kita semua. Sepertinya." Jawab Gintoki santai. Shinpachi membuka lemari yang diberitahu oleh pria berambut abu-abu itu dan benarlah, ada beberapa tumpuk makanan instan, dari ramen, kare hingga kue instan. Shinpachi menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya dan mengambil beberapa bungkus lalu menyiapkan mangkok dan piring.

"Pattsuan." Panggil Gintoki tiba-tiba.

"Ya?"

".. Ingatkan aku untuk membawa kunci rumahku ke tukang kunci besok, aku harus membuat beberapa duplikat, termasuk untukmu dan Kagura. Akan merepotkan kalau kita semua terkunci di luar lagi." pinta Gintoki, pandangannya tidak lepas dari majalah komik di tangannya. Shinpachi tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Oi, Yorozuya! Aku menemukan beberapa kaleng bir yang hampir mendekati tanggal kadaluarsa! Ayo bantu aku dan Tosshi menghabiskannya!" ajak Kondo sambil membawa beberapa kaleng bir masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen Gintoki.

Di saat bersamaan, Kagura dan Sougo kembali sambil membawa dua kantung plastik dari _konbini_ , melambai-lambaikannya sambil berseru, "Aku kembali!" Setelah melepas sepatunya di _genkan_ , Kagura meletakkan kedua plastik itu di meja makan, sementara Sougo mengeluarkan isi dari kantung plastik itu.

"Aku kembali membawa mayones—" lapor Hijikata, sebelum dirinya dilempar oleh Sougo enggunakan barang terdekat, dalam hal ini adalah sendok kayu. Tidak pula diikuti oleh, "Tidak ada yang peduli, Hijikata-san" Dengan suara datar khas miliknya. Hal itu berhasil memicu kompetisi berteriak antara Hijikata dan Sougo.

Malam itu, kamar apartemen 326 milik Sakata Gintoki dihiasi oleh tawa serta diselingi beberapa teriakan, argumen, permintaam maaf, jeritan orang kesakitan serta barang-barang yang dilempar ke seberang ruangan atau ke segala arah. Namun, itulah hal yang pasti akan terjadi bila keenam orang itu berkumpul di dalam satu tempat. Ya, 90% peperangan akan pecah. Tapi hal itu normal.

Normal, kan ya...?

* * *

How to ending, a tutorial by me.

Some explanations to made! Re: yang ada tanda (*)

2LDK : Singakatan untuk istilah apartemen di Jepang. 2LDK berarti apartemen tersebut memiliki dua kamar tidur, ruang tamu, ruang makan dan sebuah dapur. Untuk selengkapnya bisa di cek di google.

 _Genkan_ : Sebuah tempat untuk melepas sepatu dan menggantikannya dengan sendal dan terletak di dekat pintu masuk yang umumnya ditemukan di sebagian besar rumah di Jepang.

Tokyo Yomiuri Giants : Salah satu tim baseball _pro league_ terkemuka di Jepang, pusatnya di Tokyo. Oh, dan maskotnya beneran ada.

Saitama Seibun Lions : salah satu tim baseball _pro league_ di Jepang juga, bedanya adalah dia mewakili prefektur Saitama.

Tokyo Dome : Sebuah stadium yang terletak di Bunkyo, Tokyo, Jepang. Stadium milik Yomiuri Giants dan biasa dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Tokyo Big Egg'

Kyojin : Panggilan untuk tim Yomiuri Giants

Giabyi-kun : Salah satu maskot untuk tim Yomiuri Giants.

* * *

Ini salah satu dari tiga fanfic yang butuh _research_ banyak :") Tadinya saya mau membuat plesetan lho tapi karena saya males jadinya ngga jadi deh/YHA Ini juga pertama kali buat fanfic untuk Shinsengumi-Yorozuya friendship dengan hint sana sini. Ide ini muncul waktu saya lagi bengong dan sebuah serial televisi kesukaan saya sedang diputar di tv. Tada.

Oh ya, ini masih ngikutin AU yang saya buat sendiri :") Dimana Gintoki seorang guru, Hijikata seorang polisi/detektif, Kondo bekerja sebagai pemadam kebakaran tetapi juga instruktor klub Judo, sementara Kagura, Sougo dan Shinpachi masih murid dan mereka kelas 3 SMA. Hijikata, Kondo, Sougo dan Mitsuba itu teman sepermainan, sementara Gintoki, Shinpachi dan Kagura bekerja paruh waktu di toko kelontong milik Gintoki, namanya Toko Yorozuya. Oh, fanfic ini masih satu _universe_ dengan fanfic okikagu saya yang sebelum ini kok.

Saya sama teman saya berencana mau mengembangkan AU ini dalam fanfic yang mungkin akan saya _publish_ di waktu dekat,

Until then,

Thank you for reading!

Meshi-chan


End file.
